yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cracking with the Croods (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Cracking with the Croods. The episode begins one day at the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna and her friends learned about prehistory from Sandbar. Sandbar: So, Class, any prehistory lesson today? Princess Yuna: I've once learned what Stonehenge and Ponhenge existence since prehistoric times. Sandbar: Very good, Yuna. Whirlpool Gold: Yeah, Sandbar taught you very well as always. Then, Pterano came with some invitations form Sunburst. Pterano: Excuse me, Sandbar, I hope I'm not interrupting your teachings to these young pupils. Sandbar: Not at all, Pterano. Pterano: I have brought some invitations to the Great Valley from Prince Sunburst. Prince Sunlight: See that, Guys? My dad's inviting us to my home! Sandbar: Lucky you, Little buddy. Princess Yuna: Alright, Sunlight. So, Yuna flew to go and tell her parents and aunt about the news. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends research about all kinds of dinosaurs and other extinct animals. Princess Yuna: Look at that. Velociraptor. Ashette: Yak looking at Wolly Mammoth. Princess Flurry Heart: Can you guys believe a Smilodon like that? Princess Twila: I do. Princess Yuna: Me too. After researching about the prehistoric creatures, they started practicing for the upcoming race. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready... set... go! (sets the clock on) With the race starting, Yuna was taking the lead. Princess Yuna: Woohoo! Cruz Ramirez: See you at the finish line, Princess! Princess Yuna: Not if I see you there first, Cruz! At last, Yuna finally reached the finished line. Princess Yuna: Finish! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (stops the clock) Not half bad, pretty fast even for a princess. Grubber: Yeah. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Princess Solarna: (got out of Ecto-88) Nice one, Yuna, I couldn't have done it better myself. Princess Yuna: We'll see about that, Sister. Just then, Capper checked his watch only to keep track on the schedule. Capper: Hey, Y'all, ain't that about time we got the Great Valley? Princess Yuna: (realized) You're right, Capper, we should pack our belongings for the road. Snowdrop: Don't forget the Journals. Princess Yuna: Never did and never will, Snowdrop. When it was time to go to the Great Valley, Yuna and her friends climbed onboard the Mighty Bus as it take off. On the way, Yuna watched the videos about how Owen Grady trains Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie when they are baby Velociraptors. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You really like that, do you, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I know, right? Then, Capper came with some snacks and beverages. Capper: Okay, Y'all, who wants some snacks and beverages? Snowdrop: I go for a candy bar and some grape juice. Then, Discord appeared offering which candy bar and grape juice. Discord: Candy bar with or without nuts? And white or purple grape? Snowdrop: Without nuts and purple grape. Princess Yuna: I can take a cheese and crackers and Pitt Cola. So, they each got their snacks and drinks. Later, Yuna and her friends had arrived at the Great Valley. Capper: Here's our stop, the Great Valley. Princess Twila: Wow. As they all got out of the Mighty Bus, they were greeted by the Croods, Ty-Rux, Arlo, Littlefoot, Cro, Dink, Rolf, Pterrence, and their friends. Arlo: Hey there. Welcome to the Great Valley. Dipper Pines: Hey, Arlo. Grug Crood: How's it going, Shrek? Shrek: Long time no see, Grug! Just then, Sunlight notice his father. Prince Sunlight: Hi, Dad! Sunburst: Hey, Son. (as he and Starlight Glimmer hugged their son) Starlight Glimmer: I hope there's no problem ruling while I was at my job as guidance councilor. Sunburst: Not at all. Prince Sunlight: I can hardly wait for the biggest race, Dad! Sunburst: Me too. So, the visitors got their luggage to where they can be settled. In Princess Starlight Glimmer's Castle, she welcomed them for a special banquet. Starlight Glimmer: This is our special banquet. Mabel Pines: Wow. Amazing. Cera: Fascinating, isn’t it? Thunk Crood: Soos, are you enjoyed Princess Starlight's banquet? I know I am. Soos Ramirez: You and me both, Thunk. Gran: I don't mind the fun of it at all. Then, Princess Starlight and Prince Sunburst announced the upcoming race. Starlight Glimmer: Attention, everyone, everypony and every creature. Sunburst: Starlight and I have decided to begin the annual race for Princess Yuna, our son, Prince Sunlight, and their friends. Princess Yuna: Yes! I can't wait! Woo Hoo! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225